Shellfall
Shellfall is a broad-shouldered light gray tom with darker flecks and piercing blue eyes. History :Born as a rogue, Shell wanders around the lake, constantly fearing of being killed. Eventually, he becomes so miserable that he does not mind if he is killed, developing a deep sense of worthlessness. He comes across Dapplestar in RiverClan territory, and attacks her, managing to hold Dapplestar off for quite some time. Surprised that a rogue could hold his own against her, Dapplestar shows mercy to the rogue and invites him to join RiverClan, saving his life. She changes his name to Shellpaw, and mentors him herself after making him swear to serve her, even until death. :On Dapplestar's patrol, he is among the cats who attack a group of rogues hanging out in RiverClan territory, despite the patrol being terribly outnumbered. Eternally grateful for the cat who saved his life, he continues to train diligently under Dapplestar, who favors him due to his hard work. She makes Shellpaw a warrior, giving him the name Shellfall, and she invites him to serve him closely. Shellfall is given his own regiment when Dapplestar revamps her Clan's army. :He sees the changes in Dapplestar each day, but does not say anything, trying desperately to believe that Dapplestar is doing the right thing. One day, when Shimmerwing leads a rebellion against Dapplestar, Shellfall receives news of this. He instantly hurries to where he hears the rebellion is taking place, and sees Shimmerwing and Dapplestar facing off in the flames. Shellfall sees Dapplestar walking into the flames, and screams her name, trying to reach her. Shimmerwing pulls him back, telling him that Dapplestar is no more, and Shellfall argues with her, saying that Dapplestar is right there. However, a tree of burning fire comes down in front of Dapplestar, and she vanishes into the flames. Shellfall screams until his voice breaks, but the space where Dapplestar was in no longer exists. :He demands to know why Shimmerwing did this, citing that she was the closest to her than all. Shimmerwing tells him that she had to do it because she was the closest. Shimmerwing leaves Shellfall, and RiverClan breaks apart into two after Shellfall declares Shimmerwing "an enemy of Dapplestar." The two sides face off in the pouring rain, neither of them losing but not winning. Shellfall silently pleads for Shimmerwing to pull back. :When he realizes that Shimmerwing's side is winning, as Swiftcloud betrayed him to take reinforcements, he takes the commanders of his forces and praises them, telling them that they need to live, to follow Shimmerwing. At first, they disagree, telling Shellfall that they will fight until they die, but Shellfall persuades them, and they obey. Shellfall pulls back his entire army, allowing them to surrender, giving the victory he knew he would never get to Shimmerwing. After wishing the best to his followers, he disappears from Clan territory, and despite search patrols being sent to look for him, he is never found. Personality :When around friends, Shellfall was cheery and happy-go-lucky, however, first in his heart was Dapplestar, and his loyalty would always be to her. Whenever Dapplestar arranged for a battle or for an ambush, Shellfall always volunteered for the most dangerous job in order to protect the leader he had promised to serve even in death. Trivia *It is not known what happened to him after he disappeared from RiverClan territory. *He did not agree with all of Dapplestar's policies, but only avenged her out of his promise to serve his leader until the very end. Gallery Quotes Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Cats roleplayed by Icy Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors